wings_of_fire_fanon_tribesfandomcom-20200213-history
DreamcatcherWings
Description they are small skinny dragons which can be any color including black and white. they are about the same size as seawings they are also very long they are cute but they are very deadly. other dragons call them hallucination wings for a specific reason. they have big frills on their head and teardrop shapes at the end of their veins on their wings. they biggest drearmcatcher wing was Queen Dreamcatcher herself. she was as big as a Darkstalker. Abilities they have an ability to breath mist that turns into illusions either to create multiple of themselves to escape or to terrify the opponent. if another dragon is sleeping they can go into their dreams and control them. they are able to take a dragons ability to dream and every time they do that they get more powerful but they are unable to do this to other Dreamcatcherwings. territory they live on pyrrhia in the sky kingdom. they existed before skywings did. when skywings were not around they lived all over the sky kingdom. now they live deep in the caves of the sky kingdom. dragonets nest and eggs the dragonet babies are born blind for first two weeks then get eyesight. eggs are small and fragile so they are easy to break. they have patterns on the eggs and the eggs are the color of what they are when they are born. nests are built in caves in the middle of the kingdom. the nests are trees with nests on them the tree glows in the dark. royalty have their nest in a secret spot where only the queen knows about. Royalty Queen Nightmare - purple and magenta king daydream - he is yellow and blue princess hallucination - she is grey purple and dark grey prince dream - same colors as his father he died from a plague in the tribe at the age of 2. history the first ruler of this tribe was Dreamcatcher she was also the fist dreamcatcherwing to ever live. she was by far the most powerful of them all. while she lived she could get into the minds into other dragons like queen wasp but only her own tribe. she was never killed or poisoned she died peacefully of old age. her daughter princess illusion she was like dreamcatcher she was not evil but wanted her tribe to be happy. but unlike her mother she did not have the power that she did. she was a little jealous of her. she spent her whole life trying to get the power she did. she wasted her life because she did not get the power she wanted. she died in vain trying to get something she could not get. her son Trance became king he was not the best king because his mother had no time for him he was uneducated so his aunt for 6 years of his life was teaching him basic stuff for being king. he had died having no children his aunt died along with him. so his aunts daughter princess vision became queen. she was a shy and scared queen. later skywings appeared and being scared as she is she hid away. her daughter nightmare killed her because of it and became a fearless ruler one day hopeing to kill every last skywing. while nightmare was planning to get rid of skywings a mysterious plague was spreading trough here tribe but the first one to get the plague was a old dragon and he told the queen that he was bitten by a dragon who was in a pack of three and they bit him and ran off a week later he died then weeks later after that more started dying. shortly after the queen and half of the tribe when deeper in the caves of the sky kingdom. later princess hallucination found out the dragons who started the horrible plague was plague wings. nightmare was in a rage because one of unfortunate deaths of dreamcatcherwings was her son prince dream. the deity of the tribe shadowbinder erased every dragons including his memories of skywings and so they could live peacefully once more. although this did not work on the queen so she remembered vividly of what happened. recently nightwings had tested on some of the dreamcatcherwings including daydream. of course the queen was not happy with that so she went to find some allies to obliterate their tribe. she did not bother with the 7 main tribes of pyhrrhia. so she went under ground. deeper under ground and she found arachnid wings and she thought they were pretty tough so they became allies. and are still planning to attack. relationships skywings - enemies - they did nothing they just hate them for moving into the kingdom they once ruled plaguewings - enemies - they despise them because of the plague they brought upon their tribe nightwings - enemies - because they tested on dreamcatcherwings including the king of the tribe daydream and the queen was not happy about that arachnidwings - allies - they are friends because the nightwings also tested on them. so the two tribes became allies and planned to obliterate the nightwings. Deity the dreamcatherwings have a dragon called a deity this dragon is the most powerful dragon in the tribe. these dragons have a special ability to live longer and to be able to put dragons to sleep for as long as they wish all they have do to is breath mist into their mouths. all the known Deities are Dreamcatcher the first dreamcatcherwing. the next one was windsinger she was almost as powerful as Dreamcatcher. the one living now is shadowbinder he is able to get rid of any memories of any dragons except the queen. Ranks Dreameater - hope - has gold under scales and light yellow scales on the rest of her body - she is called the Dreameater of the tribe because she has eaten the most dreams out of her tribe illusionist - Hallucination - princess hallucination got this rank because of her skills of making illusions her illusions are the most real and scary. Deity - shadowbinder - he is black and dark grey. he is the most powerful dragon in the tribe. Hunter - lightweaver - she is shadowbinders sister - she is light yellow and gold. she is also the most beautiful in the tribe but the most merciless in the tribe and is not afraid to get blood on her talons. she brings food for tribe she is very important if the want to survive Cook - fantasy - she loves all food and loves to cook it. she has orange and green scales. she cooks the best type of foods.Category:Fanmade Tribes